A variety of storage compartments for motor vehicle interiors are known from the prior art, including for example glove compartments, side pockets in the vehicle doors, storage compartments in the centre consoles or under the seat armrests. Storage compartments of this kind are designed with compartment dividers that subdivide the storage compartment into smaller storage compartment units. These kinds of storage compartment divider are constructed rigidly and are able to be moved from a first storage position into a position for use as needed.
For example, German Patent No. DE 10 2005 017 565 B4 discloses a retaining device for an object equipped with a sliding arrangement having a sliding guide and an actuating element, and with a retaining element having a retaining means and at least one bracing element, wherein the retaining means and the at least one bracing element may serve to form an accommodation for the object, wherein one end section of the retaining means is attached in fixed manner to the bracing element, and the opposite end section of the retaining means is attached to the sliding guide so as to be displaceable along it via the actuating element, and wherein the retaining element is furnished with a bottom element for seating, which element is movable along the sliding guide together with the retaining means, the bottom element being constructed integrally with the band-shaped retaining means and attached in jointed manner to the retaining means via a film hinge.
One of the objects of the present invention is to create an accommodation unit for a storage compartment that enables accommodation spaces to be configured more flexibly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage compartment for storing objects that may be adjusted optimally for fitting the objects to be stored and which is able to form restraining areas flexibly. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle having a storage arrangement that may be adjusted optimally to objects that need to be stored. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.